Skins
]] Skin refers to one of fifteen selectable themes that customize the colour palette and background of Nitrome.com. History Nitrome's first skin is Classic, launched in November 2006 in conjunction with Nitrome's first site update (Nitrome.com 1.2). One year after the release of Classic, Winter was added to the website during the winter season of 2007. Around two skins were released every year after 2007. 2011 holds the record for the most number of skins created in a year — a total of four skins. The rate of new skin releases fell after the release of 100th Game: There was almost a year's gap between it and Touchy, which was released in October 2012. Avalanche is the latest skin available on Nitrome.com. Components Hints :Main article: Hints of games Ever since Classic, skins have featured characters from games not yet released on Nitrome.com. Often, this includes the main characters of the game, alongside the game components. Most "hints" in skins are distinguishable from other objects in the environment. Colour palette From Classic up to Snowman (excluding Party), all skins were based on a monochromatic colour scheme. In Classic, the base colour is pink, while blue is the palette for Winter, green for Retro, purple for the Horror and white for Snowman. Themes Games Some skins are based entirely off a single game to commemorate its release. These skins feature components exclusive to the game itself, and will sometimes feature components exclusive to the skin. These skins include Steampunk (based mainly off of Steamlands) and 100th Game (based off of Nitrome Must Die). Occasions There are also skins which commemorate a special occasion. Party commemorates the release of Nitrome's fiftieth game. 100th Game commemorates the release of Nitrome's one hundredth game. Touchy commemorates the release of Nitrome Touchy. Icebreaker commemorates the release of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Website layout Skins not only affect the background of Nitrome.com, but also the colour of the components on the site. For example, selecting the Classic skin will change the panels and buttons to pink. The skin changes the background, the colour of the buttons, and the colour of the navigation panels of the website. Selection Skins can be selected from the "Skins" page within Nitrome.comhttp://www.nitrome.com/skins/. The skin chosen affects the look across the entire site. On the skins page, an array of thumbnails revealing the different skin options is presented, along with an orange border to show the skin currently selected. Hovering the mouse cursor over a thumbnail reveals each skin's name, highlighted by an orange border around the option selected by the cursor. By clicking on the thumbnail, the skin is selected and will be applied across the entire website. A viewer can change the skin by clicking the thumbnail with a snippet of the desired skin. This thumbnail is actually a link (with a URL) to change the skin. The viewer can also enter this URL directly into the address bar to change the skin. Omitting the skin's name and number within the URL, however, results in a glitch that hinders the functionality of the website. Skin_Page.png|The skin page Skin selection frame.png|The frame seen around the selected skin Skin selection frame.gif|The frame seen around a skin (that has not been selected) that the cursor is hovering over Skin settings Preference of the skin's appearance can also be selected within the "Skins" page. These settings require browser cookies to be enabled in order for settings to retain themselves. *'Latest' - The site is automatically updated with the latest skin upon its release. This is the default setting. *'Selected' - The most active skin chosen from the "Skins" page stays, even when a new skin is released on the site. *'Random' - Selects a skin randomly from the "Skins" page every time a web browser enters Nitrome.com. List of skins *'Classic' - The original pink skin. Includes many unnamed characters in it. Set in Hot Air's homeland. *'Winter' - A winter themed background mainly with winter-themed Nitrome characters. Set in the area Thin Ice takes place in. *'Retro' - A green background meant to resemble old game systems, particularly the Gameboy. *'Horror' - A purple background with various characters from that year, each of which appear as a zombie version of themselves. *'Party' - A montage of a Nitrome character for every Nitrome game up to Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. Hinted the game Graveyard Shift. *'Snowman' - An updated Winter skin, with a lighter base colour. Included characters from non winter games and hinted Rubble Trouble and Tiny Castle. *'Factory' - A factory with Nitrome characters being built. *'Ice Temple' - A temple made of ice with frozen ice rivers and ice blocks around. Hinted Bad Ice-Cream, Rush, The Bucket, Canary and Steamlands *'NES' - A collection of twelve scenes from Nitrome Enjoyment System games. Included Super Treadmill and The Bucket, also features characters from Knight Trap in a non Knight Trap setting. *'Steampunk' - A skin taking place in the Wasteland of New Britannia. Dirk Valentine, the red pirate captain, and tank guns from Steamlands appear, among other characters. *'Nitrome 2.0' - A skin which mixes elements from the Classic skin and that of modern Nitrome games. Most of the skin is pink coloured and features a large amount of Nitrome characters - past and present. Hinted Nitrome Must Die, Swindler, and Flightless. *'100th Game' - A skin featuring the 100th Nitrome game, Nitrome Must Die. This skin hinted no games, and was released to commemorate the release of Nitrome's 100th game. *'Touchy' - A skin to commemorate the release of Nitrome Touchy. This skin includes several Cuboys playing different games with their mobile devices. *'Icebreaker' - A skin to celebrate the release of the Nitrome's iOS game, Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. *'Avalanche' - A skin to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Trivia *When Nitrome updated their site layout, the skins page did not update with the rest of the site. If the player clicked to go to the skins page, the site would still be shown in the original 2.0 layout. *A glitch "skin" could occur when the URL http://www.nitrome.com/skins/index.html?skin_num=1&skin_name= was accessed in a browser. This would cause the site's background to turn white and the tabs light grey. No buttons were functional under this glitch "skin". This link is no longer accessible and redirects to Nitrome.com. Notes Category:Skins Category:Nitrome.com